merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dryuuu/Series 5 AESTHETICS
We're here today to discuss aesthetic changes and additions you'd like to see in Merlin Series 5. By aesthetic I mean visual and artistic sceneries and touches. If it's done well it will improve the depth of the show and simply makes it a lot more exciting. I'd like to see more of the visuals they used in The Darkest Hour.. I think those were the most unique and the best so far. Now, speaking character-wise, this is what I would change (because I just love change) if I worked on Series 5. I know it will never happen but just imagine! Firstly, for the promotion, I'd do a poster with Merlin/Emrys, Morgana, Mordred, Gwen and Arthur. In the background is Aithusa and Kilgharrah. For the individual promo photos this time, I'd include Gaius, as they didn't include him last year, did they? :( I'd also make a photo with Merlin, but one side of his body is the younger Merlin, and the other the old man. The backgrounds on the promo photos I would make the eery red colour we saw in the Morgana's prophecy in The Darkest Hour, a thick, foggy grey colour and a strong goldish, smokey colour. #I would change the title sequence again, using scenes from Series 4 and some from Series 5 (without ruining what's ahead), and slot out Uther from it, and add in Mordred's actor to replace Nathaniel Parker. #I would change the Next Episode music, to more dark and epic music, with more variety.. this is the last season! #I would get rid of the blade sound at the end of each episode, and the title with "Merlin" and just replace it with a blackout, then the words 'next episode', and a new preview sequence. #The credits music would stay the same, of course. Maybe they could add a deeper base or echo or even extra drum beats, or those voices we hear in the trailer music, to make it sound more deep. #Onto the characters, I would have Merlin's hair thicker, longer and less 'neat and brushed', so it's curling at the front and touching his eyebrows. He would also have a partial beard.. I think someone from the Merlin crew, or Colin himself, said he may not be shaving for the next season.. he has to resemble the old man more and more. So the simple addition of hair to Merlin's face would really bring about change. As for his costume, it has to be the one we saw at the end of Series 4, and maybe some thinner tops he wears underneath, but of a quality quality. I think we should see an end to the raggy Merlin. He's more an advisor now than a servant. #Arthur should stay the same, no need for changes there, really. He's Arthur. But of course we'll probably notice more facial hair, as his actor is growing with age, too! As for costumes, I definitely want to see more kingly robes and jackets, like Uther wore, but not the same. We should see away with those thin tops he sometimes wears underneath, which look raggy like Merlin's. He has looked the same for far too long. OH, AND AWAY WITH THAT DARN UGLY CROWN. #I think we already know what Gwen now looks like. More queenly. So yeah, more jewellery, accessories, nicely golden lined clothes, high heels, but of course she's still Gwen so they can't take away her humble-ness. The audience of course should still be able to see that old servant in her. #Gaius, he has changed a small bit with his clothes, but often sporadically. I don't think there's any evolution, considering his age, he isn't worried about fashion. Perhaps a slightly more scraggly wig (to show he is an aging man), and a few more coats worn more frequently, instead of a plain robe, to make him look more a part of the royal household. #Knights of the round table- We have rarely seen them in actual clothes, have we? Haven't they been in armour all series long? I'd like to see what Leon looks like in a fine blue velvet coat or something, with buttons and all. So maybe just once or twice we should see them in something other than chainmails? #Morgana- I was from a start a fan of her change and I liked it. I didn't like how she looked in Series 3, she tied her hair up more and wore lighter clothes, I just didn't think it looked as elegant. In Series 1 she looked good, such as in episode 1, her hair was all out and she was wearing dark black/purple clothes, I think? I don't think Morgana can look any better (perhaps more 'dramatically evil', though) but I think just a slight change would be nice, perhaps more/different eyeliner, a more torn up dress, the removal of the green under the dress, and the green in her hair (so she's even more black), and less green makeup? Then she'd be just black and white... I do like the green, though. I suppose they will experiment a little, won't they, or just stick with how she looks, which is fine, but it never does hurt to tweak here and there. Oh yeah, and I think we'll see Morgana in armour again, fighting in a big war! You know how Morgause wore armour, like that. I don't think she should tie her hair back again, though. # Mordred- this is what I have been looking forward to. How are they going to make Mordred look?? Hidden in a completely dark cloak? Shirtless (haha, joking)? Like he did as a kid, but in a larger size? In armour all the time? A dark leather suit, with a top that seems to blend with the pants? Or perhaps just a jacket and pants, with holes and tears, and spots of green, like Morganas dress design? That would be cool, and the pants could be baggy and ripped at the bottom, dragging along the ground as he walks. There's a lot they can do with Mordred. #(Just imagine a 1 in front of the 2) Onto the bigger picture, I hope to see even more shots of Camelot's walls and towers, especially wide spaced ones, to make it seem like a bigger place. I hope we get to see more halls in the castle, a large courtyard where guards are trained, perhaps, a large area where the artillary and weapons are stored, the dorms of the guards, more farms and paddocks behind Camelot, more market area (this could all be CGI'd, by the way), a bigger tavern, perhaps more rooftops of the castle (not just characters looking down from the walls), the kitchen again, and more. There's so much that can be yet explored. They could make illusions with depth, adding onto curent sets, make new ones, or just CGI. I'm sure we'll at least see some of the above mentioned. #What I would love to see, is an ovehead, bird's eye view of Camelot. I'm not sure we've seen them anymore. #I hope we see a thunderstorm, or more rain. That is all I can think of now! What would YOU love to see? (You don't actually need to read this all) Category:Blog posts